


Wherever there is you, I will be there too

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reality Bending, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: After a bloody body, Kate needs a shower





	Wherever there is you, I will be there too

**Author's Note:**

> Some birthday porn for my good friend, [youdontlookatanothergirlsgirl](http://youdontlookatanothergirlsgirl.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!! Give her some love!

Kate had blood smeared across her forehead. It was hard to tell if it was hers or not, but she wanted desperately to go home. Too bad she was fighting with her father so she didn’t have anywhere to go. She could go to Clint’s but he was on a mission and she felt weird going there without him being home.

The team was splitting off—Teddy and Billy, David and Tommy, Noh-Varr, and America, who was about to punch a star into the fabric of space and time—when Kate stopped America mid-punch. She didn’t know why she asked. She could have asked Billy, but she didn’t. Instead, she asked America.

America said nothing, just punched the star into the ground. Then, she grabbed Kate’s hand and they were falling into another world. They landed inside a room with typical living room furnishings, a couch, a lamp, a coffee table, a television. They could see into a kitchen and down a hall where there were a few more doors, a bathroom and a bedroom.

“Where are we?” Kate asked.

America said nothing, just walked over to the window where the blinds were down and lifted them with the string. Through the window, all that Kate could see was a flurry of bright, primary colors flying past the window outside. There were no other buildings, no other people, just colors. After everything Kate had seen, she wasn’t exactly shocked but she was a little uneasy.

“This...doesn’t really explain anything…” Kate admitted, feeling claustrophobia close in on her and her desire to flee kicking up.

“This is where I live most of the time.” America finally said.

Oh.  Somehow that calmed Kate’s nerves a bit. “Is it...real?”

“As real as you or me.” America shrugged. “As real as anything.”

“So, do you actually have a shower here?”

“Yes.”

“With running water?”

“Yes.”

“Is it—”

“Real water?” America interrupted.

Kate nodded and sat down on the couch. It was a real couch. Or, it felt real.

“As far as I can tell. It’s always worked for me.” America sat down next to Kate.

“So, you’ve been here a long time?”

“Since I left home. It’s been like this all this time.”

“And you’re all alone?” Kate asked, feeling a weighty sadness at the thought.

“Yes. I like being alone.”

Kate couldn’t tell if that was true or not, but she didn’t argue. “Then why did you bring me here?”

America looked away and shrugged. “I don’t know,” she muttered, “I like you I guess.”

Kate felt her stomach flutter at that. “I like you too.” She admitted. “Can I shower now?”

“Oh!” America said like she had forgotten that was what Kate was there for in the first place. “Towels are in the bathroom closet. I’ll grab you some clothes of mine to wear.”

“Thank you,” Kate said and went into the bathroom to find a towel.

America brought her some things and then left Kate to her own devices. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she turned the faucet on but water came out, a nice medium temperature and a good pressure. It certainly seemed real. And when she stepped in, it washed away the blood, pink streaks circling down into the drain. The water felt so nice, she almost didn’t want to get out of the shower. But, finally, she did, stepping out and pulling on the baggy clothes America had picked out for her.

“That outfit suits you,” America said when she saw Kate standing in the hallway.

“It feels like sleep clothes.”

“You could go to sleep,” America suggested and turned back to the television.

Kate didn’t recognize what was playing. At all. It didn’t seem to be even in the same ballpark as television on Earth 616. The shapes moving across the screen didn’t seem...human.

“What are you watching?” Kate asked, squinting at the screen.

“Uh...it’s like...interdimensional television? I’m getting channels and shows from all over the multiverse. Infinite possibilities. Some of it is good, in languages I can understand. Some of it, totally incomprehensible.”

“Fascinating,” Kate said with a yawn. “Maybe I will go to sleep.”

America turned the tv off and showed Kate to the bedroom. It was just one bedroom but the big was big and looked so comfortable with a fluffy duvet on top of it.

“Oh, that looks so comfy. Did you choose the decor?” Kate asked, looking into the room without stepping inside.

“No, actually. It’s just  _ like _ this. It’s like it was made perfectly for me, out of the universe. I don’t get it but I’m thankful for it.”

“Are you serious?” Kate scrunched her eyebrows at the room, that creeping feeling of claustrophobia sneaking back up.

“Deadly.” America nodded, solemnly. “But it’s been here for years, just like this. I trust it.”

“You promise I won’t wake up dead if I take a nap here?” Kate asked, still not totally sure.

“I promise. And after you wake up, we can go for Chinese.”

Kate’s stomach growled.

“I could go for Chinese now, actually.”

“Ha. All right. This is my favorite place, so don’t embarrass me.” America joked.

 

…

 

Kate could see why that was America’s favorite restaurant in the multiverse. It was delicious. She wanted to get so many things to go, but she refrained, letting America take them back to the apartment. Or, whatever it was.

“That was so great,” Kate admitted. “Thanks for taking me there.”

“Of course.” America smiled and flopped on the couch.

Kate sat next to her, giving her a scrutinizing look.

“What?” America asked.

“I…” she trailed off, seeming to think better of what she was about to say.

“What?” America asked more forcefully.

“Can I kiss you?”

America was stunned into silence. “Uh…”

“I’m sorry, that was really forward. I think I was reading this wrong…” Kate looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“No, you weren’t.” America was staring at her shoes, but then, she looked up earnestly into Kate’s eyes.

Kate didn’t hesitate, then, reaching for the side of America’s face and bringing her into a sweet, soft kiss. She had to admit, she’d ever kissed a girl before, but she knew she liked America. A lot. The more they talked, the more America opened up, the more Kate found herself completely drawn in. So, maybe gender didn’t really matter. She just knew she was loving kissing America, being  _ kissed  _ by America.

After a while, the kissing ramped up. America started to use her tongue and Kate kept pace with her, relishing the feel of it. Then, America started to push Kate back into the couch and removing her own jacket.  _ Woah _ . Kate panicked a little and broke off the kiss.

“Shit. You’ve never done this before, have you?” America asked, sitting back and putting her head in her hand.

Kate sat up and put a hand on America’s shoulder. “I promise, it’s not that I don’t want to. I’ve never...been with a woman. So, just go easy on me?” her voice lilted up, hoping to make light of the situation.

America grinned at that. “You want to try?”

“I can’t promise I’ll be good at all but I will do my best!”

“That’s all anyone could ask for,” America said before promptly helping Kate out of her shirt so just her bra was exposed.

It was just a sports bra so Kate’s nipples were poking out. America couldn’t help but tweak one a little between her thumb and forefinger. Kate didn’t expect that to feel as good as it did and her hips rolled up.

“Oh, someone likes that.” America smiled lasciviously.

Kate bit her lip and nodded.

“It’s just us in this void. You don’t have to be shy. Or quiet, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to take this bra off,” Kate admitted, the idea of being exposed in that way to America incredibly tantalizing.

“I fully support that,” America smiled and sat back, letting Kate pull the bra off herself.

America knew fully well how hard a sports bra is to get off so it’s best left to the person wearing it. She was happy to watch.

When Kate got the garment on, America was mesmerized by the sight in front of her, completely entranced by Kate’s breasts bouncing freely now as Kate made herself comfortable and spread her legs in a way that invited America right in.  _ Oh fuck _ . America wanted to go down on her so badly but for now she wanted to take it slow.

And by slow, she meant sucking on Kate’s exposed nipples. Holy fuck it was amazing to have Kate’s breasts in her mouth and Kate’s hands in her hair, messing it up but encouraging America on, to lick and suck with Kate’s hips bucking up against her. If Kate didn’t slow her roll a little, America would wind up fucking the shit out of her and that was not taking it slow at all. She wanted to talk dirty too but she didn’t want to hurt Kate’s feelings, just in case, so she played it safe and kept quiet, moving her mouth up to Kate’s throat, leaving one hand on Kate’s breast and migrating the other down to rub gently at the baggy pants she had lent Kate. If America had known she was just gonna get the pants soiled, feeling the wetness through them already, she wouldn’t have given Kate any clothes and just fucked her naked in the bed.

Kate was panting softly at America’s touches, her hips rolling to try to get more friction than she was already.

“You’re liking this, huh?” America smirked, unable to help herself.

Kate went back to biting her lip, her eyes closed, and nodded. “Are you gonna…” she trailed off.

“Fuck you?”

Kate nodded again.

“Actually, do you mind if we move to the bedroom? Maneuvering around on the couch gets complicated real quick.”

Kate laughed but agreed to move into the bedroom. She stood up and extended a hand for America. America took it and trailed behind Kate into the bedroom. Kate wasted no time removing her pants and underwear, clearly quite eager. America was eager too and stripped down completely, waiting for Kate to get into a comfortable position on the bed. The temperature in the room was exactly perfect—somehow it always was—so Kate wasn’t trying to cover up from being cold; she was just laying there, looking at America with half-lidded eyes and it was the sexiest damn thing. Because Kate was the sexiest damn thing.

“You look so good,” America heard herself say.

“Believe me, I’m enjoying the view from here, too.” Kate smirking.

She was gaining some of her confidence back now that she was feeling more comfortable with the whole situation, seeing that it wasn’t so serious and she didn’t have to be so worried about screwing up. It would all work out one way or another.

“Pull your legs up toward you and open them a bit.” America instructed, climbing onto the bed and sliding in between Kate’s legs.

That was exactly where she wanted to be, somewhere she had wanted to be for a long time, and now here she finally was. Kate’s legs, surprisingly, were unshaven, just the way America liked it. She kissed Kate’s thighs and they shook at the sensation, Kate’s breath hitching. Then, finally, America moved her mouth to Kate’s clit, wetness already getting on her chin from how turned on Kate was. Fitting it around the small area, she began licking and sucking, slow and deliberate.

“Oh my god!” Kate cried out, completely shocked at the sensation.

America stopped for a second to ask a question and Kate’s head flew up to look down at her as if to ask why the hell she stopped.

“Has no one ever gone down on you before?” America asked, her chin wet.

Kate flopped her head back down and covered her eyes with both hands. “No,” she groaned out dramatically, “and now I know what I’ve been missing.”

“You haven’t seen the half of it, yet.” America smirked and went back to business, if you wanted to call it that. America considered it a pleasure.

When Kate got more comfortable with and less startled by the feeling, putting her hands back in America’s hair, America started to go faster, introducing a few fingers, happy when they went in easily because of how aroused Kate was.

“Fuck!” Kate cried out when America bent her fingers inside.

It was clear by the tremors in Kate’s stomach and the fact that she kept almost sitting up that her orgasm was mounting. America didn’t let up then, knowing that she was so close to getting Kate to come.

Finally, Kate’s breathing went quiet as she held her breath for a few seconds before the sound all released and her body relaxed, still shaking just a little. America sat up.

Panting, she informed America of how great that was. “I’ve...never come with a sexual partner.”

America squinted down at her. “What?”

“I don’t know…” Kate trailed off.

“You mean all those dudes poking you with their pencil dicks never actually got you off?” America asked with an eyebrow raised.

“First of all, it’s only ever been two guys. And second of all, Noh-Varr was far from a ‘pencil dick.’”

“Yikessss,” America drew out, “something I never wanted to know about our team mate.”

“Sorry.” Kate replied sheepishly. “That really was amazing, though. I never thought…”

“Never thought sex with someone else could be so good?”

Kate nodded.

“Hon, you might not be so straight after all.”

Kate laughed and threw an arm over her eyes. “Yeah, I kind of figured as much when I decided I want to do to you what you just did to me.”

“Don’t be surprised if you aren’t quite as good as me.” America stuck her tongue out playfully, Kate’s taste still lingering. “I’ve had years of practice!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this content? Are you not sure how to write it because you’ve never had sex with a woman? Contact me!


End file.
